


Смерть и бумажная волокита

by Kaellig



Category: RED (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Одна неподтверждённая смерть, пара пропавших документов и крайне несвоевременный взрыв. Купер предпочёл бы не задавать некоторых вопросов, но разве у него есть выбор? В конце концов, он всего лишь директор ЦРУ.





	Смерть и бумажная волокита

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death and Paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976404) by [marcelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo). 



ЗАПИСИ ДОПРОСОВ ПО ДЕЛАМ KJ732100/C-3 И KJ732100/C-4.  
**ДОПРАШИВАЕМЫЕ** : ████████, Виктория [РЭД]. Росс, Сара [установленный сообщник РЭД].  
**ДОЗНАВАТЕЛЬ:** директор Уильям Купер.  
**КАТЕГОРИЯ:** СОВЕРШЕННО СЕКРЕТНО.

**В.:** Купер, у вас случайно не найдётся сенча? Я бы не отказалась сейчас от чашечки чая.  
**У.К.:** Нет, не найдётся.  
**В.:** Сенча прекрасно помогает расслабиться, а вы выглядите напряжённым. Вам стоит приобрести её к следующему разу.  
**У.К.:** К следующему разу?  
**В.:** Похоже, Фрэнсис возлагает на вас большие надежды.

* * *

 **С.Р.:** Можно мне ещё чашечку кофе? Пожалуйста.  
 **У.К.:** Ты хочешь ещё одну чашку вот этого кофе? _Нашего_ кофе?  
 **С.Р.:** Знаю, знаю, он ужасен и просто отвратителен, но Фрэнк перешёл на какой-то органический заменитель, который, конечно, жутко полезен, но…  
 **У.К.:** Скучаешь по правительственному кофе?  
 **С.Р.:** Немного. Только не говори Фрэнку, он сделает такое лицо! Он и так достаточно расстроен.  
 **У.К.:** Просто расскажи мне всё с самого начала.

* * *

 **В.:** Всё началось с записей Марвина. Как вы можете догадаться, он вёл архив по своей особой системе. После похорон Фрэнсис собирался всё сжечь, но Сара настояла на том, чтобы сначала заглянуть в документы. Девочка крайне любопытна, особенно в том, что касается прошлого Фрэнсиса. Хотя, по моему опыту, в прошлом мужчины нельзя найти ничего такого, что нельзя было бы прочитать по его лицу в настоящем. Мужчины не особенно склонны меняться.  
 **У.К.:** Похороны. Так значит, смерть Марвина Боггса официально подтверждена?  
 **В.:** Скажем так: последние ядерные испытания в Северной Корее прошли несколько раньше запланированного. И в радиусе поражения оказалось чуть больше учёных, чем ожидалось.  
 **У.К.:** Да ладно.  
 **В.:** Не хочу умалять вашу работу, но ЦРУ заправляет далеко не всем на свете. Зачастую оно не руководит даже тем, что делают его же агенты.  
 **У. К.:** И кто же тогда руководил этой операцией? Если она вообще имела место.

* * *

 **С.Р.:** Марвин считал, что это всё инопланетяне.  
 **У.К.:** Боггс считал, что инопланетяне заставили его саботировать ядерные исследования Северной Кореи?  
 **С.Р.:** Нет, конечно же, какая глупость! Он считал, что наше правительство передало Северной Корее инопланетные технологии для проведения исследований, и именно эти исследования те выдавали за ядерные. По-моему, звучит очень здраво. Ну, за исключением части про технологии инопланетян.  
 **У.К.:** И каким же образом эта теория привела вас в Неваду?  
 **С.Р.:** В архивах Марвина имелся пробел. Его система хранения просто чудовищна, но я встречала и похуже. Мне стало сразу очевидно, что некоторых документов нет на месте. У Марвина не то чтобы была индексная система — ну то есть она была, но только для прикрытия. Но у меня чутьё на такие вещи. И по тому, как именно перескакивали цифры и в каких местах он держал определённые папки, я сразу поняла: чего-то не хватает.

* * *

 **У.К.:** Инопланетяне и пробел в архивах Боггса.  
 **В.:** Соглашусь, версия была довольно хлипкая, но в нашей работе важно уметь полагаться на интуицию специалистов в своей области. Очень рекомендую и вам этому научиться. С возрастом постоянная смена окружения начинает утомлять, было бы намного проще, если бы вы оставались на этой должности как можно дольше.  
 **У.К.:** Даже не сомневаюсь. Но если кто-то действительно залез в архив Боггса, это ставит под удар вас всех.  
 **В.:** _Нас_ всех, директор Купер. Довольно неприятное чувство, не правда ли, — знать, что у кого-то есть доступ к самым потаённым из ваших секретов?

* * *

 **С.Р.:** Фрэнк в тот раз здорово надрал тебе задницу, а?

* * *

 **В.:** В любом случае, Фрэнсис был крайне опечален смертью Марвина. Он отказывался покидать своё снайперское гнездо, утверждая, что пристрелит Марвина, как только тот решит навестить собственную могилу. Переживание утраты протекает очень тяжело у людей, испытывающих проблемы с распознаванием своих эмоций. Так что мы с Сарой решили оставить Фрэнсиса с его переживаниями наедине. Я поинтересовалась у некоторых знакомых, кто мог украсть документы из архивов Марвина — подозреваемых оказалось не так уж и много, — и мы отправились в Неваду. И нанесли визит в хранилище 51.  
 **У.К.:** С этого места поподробнее.  
 **В.:** Системе безопасности было уже года четыре как минимум, охранники слишком обленились, чтобы поддерживать себя в форме, а внутренняя система контроля температуры оказалась крайне слабо защищена. За исключением этого — довольно унылое местечко.  
 **У.К.:** А как бы вы описали ситуацию, включающую ущерб в размере нескольких миллионов долларов, десять раненых солдат и вынужденное списание хранилища документов пятого уровня секретности после того, как вертолёты новостных каналов слетелись к столбу дыма?

* * *

 **С.Р.:** Скукоти-ища. Меня опять назначили приманкой. Я всегда играю приманку! Нет, я всё понимаю, она гораздо лучше стреляет, но я никогда ничему не научусь, если не буду практиковаться, разве нет? Это как Фрэнк и садоводство. Или там Марвин и эта его тема, ну вы знаете, с людьми, которые смотрят на него. Любой навык надо оттачивать. Вот Марвин разрешал мне практиковаться. Он говорил, что чувствует себя намного спокойнее, если знает, где и когда я держу в руках взрывчатку. Он был такой милый.  
 **У.К.:** А что было после того, как вы взломали внутреннее хранилище?  
 **С.Р.:** Ещё скучнее. Виктория развлекалась с охраной и лазерной сигнализацией, пока я копалась в бумагах Марвина.  
 **У.К.:** Согласно данным, которые нам удалось извлечь из того, что осталось от системы безопасности, на всё это вы потратили меньше трёх минут.

* * *

 **В.:** Что скажешь — у девочки настоящий талант к бумажной работе.  
 **У.К.:** То есть вы задействовали её в этой операции только поэтому?  
 **В.:** О, дорогой мой, всё гораздо сложнее.

* * *

 **С.Р.:** Но на обратном пути Виктория разрешила мне взорвать машину для отвлечения! Это было очень круто. Мне, правда, очень неловко из-за того, что базука оказалась слишком тяжёлой и я вместо отвлекающей машины попала в вертолёт, на котором мы должны были сбежать, и в итоге ваши люди нас схватили… Неужели правда обязательно было тащить нас сюда для допроса? Это же далеко и, ну, стрёмно.  
 **У.К.:** Я чувствую себя спокойнее, зная, что вы все здесь.  
 **С.Р.:** О, это так мило!

* * *

 **В.:** Сара мой близкий друг. А друзей надо поддерживать в любых начинаниях, как в простых, так и в тех, что кажутся нам слишком сложными. Испытываемые трудности в некоторых сферах жизни не делают человека менее значимым как личность, как друг или как агент. Это урок, который все мы можем извлечь из жизни Марвина.  
 **У.К.:** В настоящий момент Сара находится в допросной в другом конце коридора от нас, и с учётом того, что она знает и что она натворила, она никогда в жизни не окажется ближе к свободе, чем сейчас. Да и то — если никому не придёт в голову избавиться на всякий случай от гражданского, владеющего секретной информацией. Это точно не буду я, но вы же понимаете, что подобный сценарий крайне вероятен. Кто-нибудь позвонит специалисту вроде вас или меня, и мы оба знаем, что будет дальше.  
 **В.:** Я буду _очень_ недовольна, Уильям.  
 **У.К.:** И Бог знает, что после этого сделает Мозес. Я знаю, что сделал бы на его месте сам, и я бы точно не хотел оказаться директором ЦРУ, на которого обрушится вся сила его гнева. Так что, как вы можете догадаться, я не испытываю радости ни от нашего вынужденного совместного путешествия, ни от того факта, что мне пришлось забрать вместе с вами и Сару. Теперь в моих руках бомба с часовым механизмом, но я не могу просто отпустить вас, даже если это помогло бы мне крепче спать по ночам.  
 _[звук сирены; в допросную входит С.Р., в её руках — папка, предположительно содержащая информацию по █████████████]_  
 **С.Р.:** О, Купер, привет! Виктория, это было та-ак круто! Я сделала ту штуку, которую ты мне сказала сделать с той штукой и охраной, и у меня всё получилось! Отпад.  
 **У.К.:** Виктория, я ещё раз повторяю: я не могу позволить вам уйти, как бы мне ни хотелось.  
 **В.:** Расслабьтесь, глупенький. Конечно же, можете.  
 _[телефон К. звонит]_  
 **В.:** Это босс вашего босса, сейчас он прикажет нас отпустить.  
 **У.К.:** Это невозможно, босс моего моего… Да, сэр, Купер слушает. Сэр? Да, я понимаю. Да, сэр.  
 _[звук взрыва]_  
 **У.К.:** Довольно. Вы свободны.  
 **С.Р.** _[кому-то за кадром]_ : Всё в порядке, Марвин! Нас отпускают!  
 **У.К.:** «Марвин»?!  
 _[звук взрыва]_  
 **М.Б.** _(предположительно)_ : Это может быть ловушкой!  
 **С.Р.** _[покидая допросную]_ : Это не ловушка!  
 _[звук взрыва]_  
 **У.К.:** Ну ладно.  
 **В.:** Я могла вам кое в чём наврать, директор Купер.  
 **У.К.:** То есть на самом деле вам нужна была эта папка? Что в ней?  
 **В.:** █████████████████ █████ █████████████. Вернее, та часть, которая известна правительству США.  
 **У.К.:** Но это невозможно. Этого никогда не было!  
 **В.:** Дорогой мой, вы всего лишь директор ЦРУ. Вас не начнут посвящать в действительно интересные вещи, пока вы не подниметесь ещё на пару ступенек выше.  
 **У.К.:** Но если эта папка существует и содержит реальные факты… Попросите, пожалуйста, Мозеса позвонить мне прежде, чем он сделает то, что, мне кажется, он собирается сделать.  
 _[звук взрыва]_  
 **С.Р.** _[из-за кадра]_ : Простите, это была я! Я случайно.  
 **В.:** Я рассмотрю вашу просьбу. Хорошего дня, директор Купер.  
 **У.К.:** О да, уверен, денёк будет отличный.

_[конец видеозаписи]_


End file.
